primerafandomcom-20200214-history
Jirra
Felin criminal who tried to kill Maskan. "Jirrin was born into cruelty and would have died there, if not for Maskan. He witnessed what would become Jirrin's last fight, she killed her opponent, but in doing so she lost an eye and her leg was shattered. Maskan bought her then, knowing she would be left to die. He spared no expense, paying for the best healers available. Far more than her worth as a slave, even if she had been in perfect health. From then on she was his constant companion, but it only lasted 7 months. No one can say why she did what she did, and she refuses to give good reason, telling it worse and worse every time she's questioned about it. Alone in the forests north of the spine it happened, walking behind Maskan she stabbed him through the back with a blade he'd gifted her. Then through the right shoulder so he couldn't defend himself. She stabbed him four more times before he fell, and would have done more if not for a chance interruption. Afterwards she fled and we've been searching for her since. Needless to say, we found her, now we are returning her to Ominira, to answer for her crimes once and for all." (Taken from RP chat and edited slightly) ------ "The thing about the names is kind of a long story, but it was my sister who gave her the name Jirrin in the first place. It means "Betrayal" in old Elvish." Her expression hardens. "I gave it to the lion instead, because even that is too good for the likes of her. Jirra is gutter trash slang for "one who is without honor" and it's still too pretty if you ask me." (- Alyef) "We all wonder about her mother. She died in childbirth. I doubt even she had a true name. Almost none of their kind do when they come to this land. Their names are earned instead. Jirra was called “Cream Claw” when Maskan bought her from the pits. Once he freed her, he told her that names are important and that she could choose any name she wanted. She chose to earn her name instead, with the blood of her liberator, my brother's blood, blood of MY blood. My sister, Feyla, was negotiating a place for her to stay when they brought her the news. Maskan should have died, you know. Four of the seven punctures were fatal, we all expected him to succumb to his wounds, it was just a matter of time. Meanwhile the task of hunting down his assailant fell to my elder sister, she was afraid to leave her little brother's side, but there was no one else at the time, so Feyla named her Jirrin and has been hunting her for a decade. Now that we have her, she refuses to cooperate in even the simplest ways. We have had to use force at every turn, she will not answer our questions, and attempts escape whenever she sees a chance. It's like some big game to her. She is without remorse, she is without care, she is without Honor! She is “Jirra". We never told her Maskan lives." (- Alyef) On board the ship across the Sapphire Eye, she has been allowed to roam freely, albeit with a magical rune that prevents her from moving too quickly or attacking.Category:NPC